


El Primero, El Mejor

by nimscott



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Crack, Fluff, Guerra Fría, M/M, caos, en efecto, es un kids AU, guerra tibia, piques de críos, politifics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: Pablo acaba de llegar a primero de primaria por fin, dispuesto a ser el primero en todo. Albert también, dispuesto a ser el mejor en todo. Se crea cierta disputa de intereses.Diciembre de 2015





	El Primero, El Mejor

Pablo Iglesias Turrión se detuvo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, y miró alrededor con desconfianza, la mano nerviosamente aferrada al borde de la parka. En la habitación, el caos era generalizado. Apenas si había gente adulta de pie; la mayor parte eran madres y padres agachados, preocupadísimos, abrazando y secando las lágrimas a niños llorones. Porque sí, la clase estaba hasta los topes de críos de primero de primaria en su primer día.

A Pablo le gustaba el número uno, y no entendía aquel caos, no entendía el por qué de los llantos. ¡Era el primer día! ¡Del primer año de educación de verdad, no esas tonterías que se daban en preescolar! Así que se dio la vuelta, se despidió de su madre y se apresuró a ocupar el primer asiento de la primera mesa de seis, justo delante de la mesa de la profesora.

Aquel primer día, estaba decidido a ser el primero de la clase.

En los larguísimos quince minutos que tardó la profesora Manuela, una señora mayor con cara amable pero estricta, en echar a las madres y padres y sentar a todos los niños en orden, Pablo ya se había leído todas las cosas escritas que había pegadas en las paredes de clase. La mujer dio varias palmadas sonoras, y a la cuarta ya se había hecho el silencio en la clase.

-Buenos días, clase. Podéis llamarme profe o seño Manuela-pese a su ceño preocupado y serio, cuando Manuela sonrió, Pablo de inmediato depositó su confianza en ella. Su padre siempre le decía que tenía buen ojo para elegir a las buenas personas.-Vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿vale?-hubo murmullos de expectación mientras la profesora sacaba de su cajón… una pelota de gomaespuma.-Callad, callad. El juego consistirá en pasarnos la pelota. Quien la tenga en las manos nos tiene que decir su nombre, su color favorito, y…-la mujer se lo pensó unos segundos.-Y contarnos sobre alguna cosa que le interese mucho.

-Seño, ¡tú tienes la pelota!-gritó, triunfante, un chico repeinado y con la cara redondita de la mesa de al lado. Pablo le miró con cierto desagrado. Estaba claro que la seño Manuela se había dado cuenta sola de eso, claro.

-A callar. Aquí para hablar hay que levantar la mano-la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció y Pablo sonrió, satisfecho.-Pero tienes razón-rayos.-Entonces empiezo yo. Ya he dicho que me llamo Manuela… Dime.

-¿Y el apellido?-inquirió el chico alto y morenito que había levantado la mano. Manuela sonrió.

-Carmena. Mi color favorito es el turquesa, y… soy muy estricta, dicen. Más os vale hacer caso. Si sois buenos, regalaré chuches al final de cada semana-guiñó el ojo y la clase vibró con risas y gorjeos de alegría. Pablo también se alegró, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque la pelota aterrizó en su regazo. Desconcertado, miró hacia arriba; Manuela le miraba con cariño.-Vamos, hijo, cuéntanos.

Pablo, sin cortarse un pelo, se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta.

-Me llamo Pablo Iglesias, como el señor que fundó el Partido Socialista Obrero Español. En mi casa les votamos-afirmó, y la mayoría de críos le miraron de una forma muy extraña. Pablo ni se coscó.-Mi color favorito es el morado, y de mayor quiero ser político para que la gente de España sea feliz.

Cuando le tiró la pelota a la chica rubia y grandota que estaba enfrente, la expresión en la cara de la profesora Manuela era completamente indescifrable. De todas formas, enseguida volvió su atención a la nueva protagonista.

La niña, vestida con toda la pijería del mundo, con su top blanco de encaje y sus pitillos veraniegos rojos, sonrió a todos altaneramente antes de empezar a presentarse.

-Yo me llamo Susana. Mi color favorito es el rojo, y me gustan mucho los perros-dándose por satisfecha, se sentó y tiró despreocupadamente la pelota a su espalda. La agarraron a la vez dos chicos, uno muy delgado con unas gafas que le hacían ojos de loco, y otro con el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros y cara de estar más que harto de todo. Al mismo tiempo, una chiquilla morena de ojos grandes levantaba el brazo. Sin saber qué hacer, los tres miraron a Manuela, que señaló a la niña.

-Yo quiero saber qué perros le gustan a Susana-articuló la niña con total seriedad. Susana, feliz de volver a ser el centro de atención, se puso de pie otra vez. Manuela suspiró.

-Los labradores, claro-la morena pareció decepcionada.-¿A ti no?

-A mí me gustan más los San Bernardos-confesó, y se sentó. Susana también, algo desconcertada. Entonces Manuela hizo un gesto hacia los otros dos chicos, que habían permanecido aferrados ambos a la pelota. Cuchichearon y finalmente habló el más alto.

-Soy Juan Carlos, me gusta el color negro y leo muchos cómics-el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, como para asegurarse de que nadie se atrevía a rebatirle. En efecto, nadie lo hizo, y le tocó el turno al chiquillo de ojos azules.

-¡Yo soy Íñigo! Me gusta el azul, y… y Juan Carlos me deja a veces sus cómics-murmuró y se sentó, con las mejillas rojísimas. Algunos niños rieron. Juan Carlos tiró la pelota en dirección a la primera cara que vio y ocupó su asiento con desparpajo.

La cara en la que había rebotado la pelota estaba bastante indignada. Se trataba del niñito repeinado, que ya no lo estaba tanto; dejó la pelota en la mesa, se arregló el pelo y sólo entonces se levantó para hablar. Juan Carlos sonreía, un par de filas atrás.

-Soy Albert. Mi color favorito es el naranja, porque es el mejor, y mis padres votan al PP, porque es el mejor partido-y tras soltar semejante burrada, miró fijamente a Pablo. Pablo estaba frunciendo el ceño con mucha, mucha intensidad, y apretando mucho sus pequeños puños sobre la mesa.-Es mucho mejor que el asqueroso PSOE-decidió añadir Albert.

Y entonces Pablo saltó sobre la mesa y se tiró sobre él con un grito de guerra.

 

-Es una total irresponsabilidad por vuestra parte, y no sólo por vosotros y vuestro bienestar, sino por mí. Ahora yo tengo que rendir cuentas a la directora-Manuela no podía evitar soltar la charlita de marras, pero era lo mínimo. Al menos los dos idiotas que tenía por alumnos no se lo pasarían especialmente bien mientras Ada, la enfermera, les ponía pomada en los moretones y antibiótico y tiritas en los cortes. Porque si bien Pablo se había limitado a hacer rodar a ambos, Albert había contraatacado con un mordisco directo al brazo, respondido con arañazos en la cara, y estos a su vez con tirones del inusualmente largo pelo de Pablo.

-Qué gracia cuando te escuecen los cortes de la cara, ¿eh?-Ada sonrió burlona a Albert, que tenía los cachetes rojos en un esfuerzo por aguantar el picor y no tocarse las heridas. Ada se giró hacia Pablo.-¿Tienes bien la cabeza? ¿Te ha tirado muy fuerte del pelo, te ha arrancado algo?-Pablo, aunque frotándose todavía el cuero cabelludo, negó con la cabeza, y Albert y él se miraron con recelo.-Mi trabajo está hecho-le dijo Ada a Manuela, que se puso en pie.

-A clase-ordenó, y ninguno de los dos niños se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. Eso sí, cada uno de un lado distinto, lo más alejados que fuera posible el uno del otro. Claro que aquello se acabó cuando, antes de entrar al aula, Manuela los cogió por los hombros y los puso frente a frente.

Albert y Pablo se miraron, y la miraron a ella, sin entender nada.

-Ahora es cuando os abrazáis, os dais dos besos en la mejilla y durante los recreos que quedan de hoy, jugáis juntos.

Ambos protestaron en voz alta, pero ante Manuela y sus brazos cruzados no había excusa que valiera.

Pablo miró a Albert con desagrado. Albert a Pablo, con asco. El segundo cogió aire, hizo de tripas corazón y se tiró, con la impulsividad que sólo un niño de seis años tiene, en brazos del otro.

Sorprendido, Albert se quedó con los brazos en ristre unos segundos, pero se apresuró a abrazar a su detestado compañero de clase. Duró más de lo que ambos esperaban o deseaban, pero, ¿qué crío sabe a tan temprana edad cómo es el protocolo de abrazos? Cuando al final se soltaron, Albert se inclinó de nuevo hacia Pablo y sus mejillas rollizas chocaron contra los afilados pómulos del otro. Y entonces, los dos miraron a Manuela.

Tras unos segundos de cruel consideración, la mujer asintió. Los dos abrieron la puerta de clase, se empujaron para entrar primero y corrieron hacia sus respectivos asientos, buscando alejarse el uno del otro.

Manuela entró, satisfecha. Paz sembrada. Se olía que aquellos dos le iban a dar problemas en el futuro, pero aún no sabía hasta qué punto.

Sentado con Íñigo, Juanca y Mónica, la niña de los San Bernardos, que le habían invitado a jugar al parchís, Pablo desvió un momento la mirada del tablero. Al otro lado de la clase, Albert, solo, curioseaba la estantería. Pablo tenía ganas de coger un libro, pero no era plan de ser borde con aquellos chicos tan majos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que le importaba más no ser borde que no estar cerca de Albert. Se encogió de hombros para sí: tan mal no le caía, pero cuando alguien soltaba estupideces a veces había que volver a metérselas en la boca, o eso decía su abuelo. Volcó su atención en Juanca, que estaba arrasando con las fichas de todos y granjeándose enemigos ya en los primeros cinco minutos de juego.

Albert, poco o nada interesado en los libros aburridos de allí, miró con ciertos celos a Pablo, que al menos tenía amigos y un juego que usar con ellos. Nadie había querido juntarse con él, y le daba corte unirse a grupos ya formados. Entonces, Pablo soltó una carcajada.

-¡Soy el primero!-se le oyó decir.

Albert tuvo ganas de tirarle un libro directo a los dientes.


End file.
